1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing disk for two component parts, in particular motor vehicle parts, to be fixedly connected to one another so as to prevent relative rotation, wherein the securing disk has a disk member with positive-locking bodies projecting in the direction toward the component parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle component parts are subjected to great static and dynamic loads during operation. It is therefore mandatory that the motor vehicle component parts themselves and the mounting process are of high-quality, especially when the component parts are component parts of the suspension or the car body. In the case of motor vehicle component parts that are screwed to one another, it is thus required to provide a good and slip-safe coupling of the component parts.
In this context, different screw securing devices in the form of spring rings or retainer rings are known which are placed underneath the nut in order to prevent accidental loosening of the fastening screws. Such screw securing devices are designed to compensate creep and settling in order to prevent that the tension of the connection is reduced by unacceptable values. A rotation or slipping of two component parts connected to one another, in particular when the screw is guided with play through the bores in sheet metal, can be prevented by such screw securing devices only to a limited extent. When the component parts are subjected to greater dynamic loads, in particular of the vibrating kind, this holds true in the case of initial assembly as well as in the case of later use.
The German patent document 298 06 800 U1 discloses a securing disk for two component parts to be fixedly connected to one another so as to prevent relative rotation. The securing disk has positive-locking bodies comprised of steel balls received in cutouts of the disk member and projecting in the direction toward both component parts. When mounting the securing disk, the steel balls are pressed into the component parts. In addition to the frictional connection, this realizes an additional positive-locking action by generating a shearing surface. The securing disk thus acts as a coupling element which prevents a relative movement between the components after assembly.
Such a securing disk has been used with great success in practice. It is very well suited for various applications.
Frequently, the securing disks are pre-mounted on one of the component parts. This is advantageous in regard to an economic final assembly. In one prior art configuration of the securing disk, lateral flange portions of the disk member are provided with holes through which plastic nails or fasteners are driven into prepared bores of the component part. This is carried out manually by means of a striking tool.
However, this approach for pre-mounting is complex and cost-intensive. Moreover, the plastic nails after premounting can become loose and can fall out. A pre-mounted securing disk can thus be lost. Also, even after assembly of the components, the plastic nails can still become loose. This entails the risk that they can fall out completely or, when the component parts are hollow, they can fall into the hollow of the component parts, resulting in disadvantageous effects such as noise development etc.